board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy X vs Metal Gear Solid 2 vs Silent Hill 2 vs The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind 2009
Results Round One Monday, April 27th, 2009 Ulti's Analysis This is one of the most boring matches of the entire contest, and consequently one of the easiest writeups. Everything went exactly the way it was supposed to go. Final Fantasy X scored an easy first place and proved itself a contender to make the final. Metal Gear Solid 2 scored an easy second place and proved itself a good midcarder. Silent Hill 2 was fodder, and Morrowind was a distant, but decent third place. That's all there is to say, and though I'd love to ramble on about this match and make it sound good, I can't. The one thing I will say is Elder Scrolls fans came out in full force today and proved the series contest was no fluke. You guys really are some of the whiniest gamers I've ever seen on message boards. We get it, a game could be called Elder Scrolls 5: Fecal Matter and you'd eat it right up. For all I know, the games are fine. But you stay classy, TES fans. Match Trends Ngamer's Same Day Analysis Match Prediction Regarding this upcoming battle, I think the Crew has gotten way too spoiled these days. FFX vs MGS2 is exactly the kind of match you'd normally expect from the second round of a traditional 1v1 bracket, yet all I hear is shouts of "boooooring" just because we know how the top two are going to place? Even if that's the case (which I'll agree it is), this should still serve as a pretty good indicator of the legit strength of both games, considering the other two options shouldn't hurt one more than another. But yeah, 48 hours ago we'd seen FF6 underperform by something like 4%, FF7 go under expectations by 2 (and fail to double MK64 in the process), and FFT flat out bomb in what was supposed to be a competitive match, and I was just about to stick a fork in the FF series for '09. But these FF8 and FF9 showings have been way way better than I was thinking (so good in fact that they might nearly cancel each other out next round!), and so I don't see any way that X doesn't show us more of the same tonight. Normally I'd try to make a case for MGS2- I think it's stronger than 3 and the MGS series is better-suited to 4ways than FF, but the trouble is that the other two games are going to offer so little competition that a good 75% of the vote is going to be up for grabs between the two of them, turning this into more of a 1v1 that X will surely win handily. As for Morrowind, I think TES is kind of like Kart in that the whole series doesn't get a ton of love or respect but it does have two pretty strong individual games that stand to do better for themselves, and that should be enough to get it past SH. Which would give us something like: * Final Fantasy X - 40.16% * Metal Gear Solid 2 - 32.85% * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - 13.96% * Silent Hill 2 - 13.03% I... like it! Next Day Review 62.24% on MGS2 directly? Incredible! I'm sure people have been trying to spin this as "see, I knew MGS2 was the most hated of the series", but ehhh, I'm still of the opinion that MGS fans are super-dedicated and will support anything from the series, so 1/2/3/4 are probably all relatively close in strength. In which case... well, like I already said, "incredible!" Putting up 46% against legit competition like this makes me feel much much better about my bracket (which has FFX surviving and advancing all the way into the Final where it's such a popular FF choice that it helps seal 7's doom). And speaking of legit competition, let me just take a moment to congratulate Morrowind on a heck of a respectable showing here. Only allowing MGS2 61% directly, despite having to share the poll with another (dominant) RPG option? That's the kind of showing that ought to be making those of us with God of War and GTA:SA advancing in a few days here very nervous, IMO! External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2009 Spring Contest Matches